


The Nights

by Theoneshotwonder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/F, Fun, How Do I Tag, Motorcycles, Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoneshotwonder/pseuds/Theoneshotwonder
Summary: Emma decides to go to the new bar in town, Roni's, after a long night.





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde released a puff of air as she stepped out of her yellow beetle. She looked up to the sign of the newest bar in town.  _ Roni’s,  _ she thought,  _ Let’s hope they have good drinks.  _ She straightened out her red, knee-length dress and headed in. When she entered, she noticed it wasn’t as loud as most bars. Emma enjoyed that. After all, it had been a rather long night and she just wanted to relax. She found a seat at the bar where she noticed a gorgeous brunette serving drinks. Her green eyes raked down the form of the other woman. Her tank top showed off her arm muscles that made Emma’s mouth nearly water. 

While she was caught up looking at the brunette, she failed to notice that she was now talking to the blonde. Green eyes met brown. The other woman smirked at Emma, knowing exactly what she was doing. “I’m Roni, what can I get you?” She smiled.

“I-How about a scotch on the rocks?” Emma stuttered out. Roni smirked again before turning to make the drink. She slid the drink towards the blonde and leaned over the counter. 

“On the house, blondie.” She winked and Emma was for certain that if she were standing, her knees would have given out. “How was your day?” 

“Uh. It was f-fine.” Emma looked down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

A finger came over to tilt the blonde’s face to look at the brunettes. “Did you get blown off from a date, blondie?” The blonde simply shook her head. Emma took note of the confusion forming on Roni’s face and quickly decided to explain. 

“I’m a bails bond person. I went out on a fake date tonight with the guy I’ve been looking for. After nearly a month, I got him.” She smiled. “And my name is Emma, not blondie.” Emma mustered up the courage to wink at the other woman. 

“That sounds pretty rad and I’ll be sure to remember that, blondie.” Roni winked back at the woman. 

Soon, the place started filling up even more and Emma announced that she had to go. The brunette looked around and saw how things were about to get even busier. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her name and number down. She slid it over to the blonde. “Call me sometime,” She winked and began to turn around. “Blondie.” Emma simply shook her head while smiling before she headed out. 

\---- 

The next day, Emma woke up with a mild headache. Making her way to the kitchen counter, she saw Roni’s number sitting there. She didn’t want to seem desperate, but she also didn’t want to wait too long. She sighed and took some ibuprofen before picking up her phone to send a quick text message to the brunette. 

_ Hi. It’s Emma from last night.  _

Emma didn’t have to wait long before a reply came in.

** _Blondie! I was waiting for you to message me! _ **

_ Are you always going to call me blondie? Lol _

She waited for a couple more minutes before her phone began to ring. 

“Hello?”

_ “Good morning. I’m not that much of a fan of texting, but yes, I will always call you blondie.”  _ The brunette chuckled out. 

“Alright, then I guess I’ll just have to pick out something for you.” 

_ “Okay, bet.”  _ She paused for a moment. “ _ I was wondering if you’d like to go out tonight?”  _

“O-okay. Y-yeah, I’d like that.” Emma stuttered out.

“Okay cool. Text me your address and I’ll pick you up tonight, sweetcheeks.” 

Emma said okay and the two got off the phone. The blonde immediately went ahead and sent her address. Her phone buzzed. 

** _I forgot to tell you. Be sure to wear your bathing suit, some jeans, and some boots. _ **

_ Where exactly are we going?  _

** _That’s for me to know and you to find out ;) _ **

Emma just laughed at the answer. She went upstairs and began to dig through her clothes. 

\----

Later on that night, Emma had a white bikini under her tank top and jeans. She was wearing her knee-high boots. The blonde was just waiting on Roni to show up. A knock on her door signaled that she had arrived. Emma quickly made her way to the door. “Ready?” The brunette said. Emma just nodded and the two made their way out. 

“So where is your car?” 

“Right there.” Roni pointed towards a motorcycle. Emma’s eyes widened as she looked over at it. “Don’t be scared princess, I’ve got you.” She winked at Emma and grabbed her hand. The blonde simply nodded her head as she looked over to Roni. 

The two drove for a little bit and then they arrived at a mansion. Emma looked over the place. 

“Is this your house?” 

“Yes, it is,” Roni replied. “Now, I was thinking we could go and swim before dinner?” 

“That’s okay with me.” 

“Good,” she winked. “Follow me.” Roni led Emma to the back of the house where the pool was. It was a decent-sized pool. Roni made quick work to take off her shirt and pants, revealing her black bikini top and tight, black swim shorts.  _ God, she has an amazing body. _ “Are you gonna take off your clothes so you can get in or are you just going to stare at me, blondie?” 

The blonde shook her head and took off her clothes, folding them before she looked back up to Roni. She found the brunette already in the pool just staring at her. Butterflies erupted in the blonde’s stomach at the look that she was receiving. She slowly made her way to the pool and got in. Within a second, Roni was already in front of her with her hands on Emma’s waist. They stared into each other's eyes then the two leaned in. Their lips met for a soft kiss. “You’re beautiful, blondie.” The two smiled at each other. “How good can you swim?”

“Average, I suppose. Why?” 

“Because I bet I’m gonna beat you to the other side.” With that, Roni took off swimming. 

“Hey! No fair!” Emma laughed out as she followed the brunette.

\----

The two spent the night laughing and having fun. Roni eventually brought out a thing of her famous lasagne and they ate outside while talking about their hopes and dreams. By the time they were finished, neither woman wanted the night to end. Roni looked over to the blonde. “How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?”

“Got anything stronger?” Emma joked. 

“Nope, I want you to remember tonight.” Roni winked and pulled the other woman into a kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Roni woke up with a sleeping blonde cuddling up beside her. She smiled at the sight of the soft features on the woman. The brunette leaned down to kiss the forehead multiple to wake Emma up. It took a couple of times but eventually the blonde began to stir awake. “Wake up, princess.” She whispered. 

“No, thank you,” Emma grumbled out as she turned the other direction. Roni shook her head.

“Don’t think you can turn away from me!” She laughed before she turned over and pressed up against the younger woman’s back. Roni kissed a bare shoulder and Emma mumbled out a ‘fine’. “Great, how about a shower now?” 

\----

After the two got out of the shower, Roni decided to take her out to breakfast. When they entered the local cafe, Emma could immediately feel a set of eyes on her. She ignored the feeling and continued to follow Roni to the booth in the back. They both looked at the menu for a few minutes before a tall brunette walked up to them. “Hi, my name is Ruby! What can I get you?” The woman said, eyeing Emma. The blonde didn’t notice, but Roni noticed immediately. She grabbed the woman's hand across from her. 

“I’ll just have a cup of coffee. Emma, baby, what do you want?” The bar owner asked her partner sweetly. Emma scrunched her eyebrows at the tone but ignored it. 

“Uh, I’m not sure.” She lightly laughed. “How about just a cup of coffee and some pancakes?” 

Ruby stared at her for a moment before writing down the order and walking away. When she was out of earshot, Roni released Emma’s hand and spoke. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I’ll admit I got kinda jealous.” The brunette looked down while a light shade of pink graced her face.

“Jealous? I would assume that after last night you would know that I’m already all yours.” Emma reached over and grabbed Roni’s hand back. The brunette seemed to gain her confidence back because she looked up with a smirk. 

“Damn right and I fiercely protect what is mine.” She said with a quiet growl in her voice that sent shivers down the blonde’s spine. Emma went to reply, but Ruby showed back up with their orders. When she sat down Emma’s cup, the blonde noticed a number scribbled onto the cup. 

“I’m sorry, but I figured you would’ve already noticed that she’s taken by me.” Roni firmly stated when she saw the cup. The young waitress scoffed and walked off. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a bite of my food?” 

“I’m positive dear.”

\----

After they finished their coffee, they decided to take a walk in the park before Roni’s shift started at the bar. “Do you want me to take you home when I start my shift?” 

“Oh no that’s fine but I was kinda hoping to- nevermind.” Emma stuttered out. 

“Hoping to what?” The stubborn blonde shook her head. “Say it,” Roni said firmly. 

“Stay at yours until you get off?” The younger woman replied softly, looking down. A finger hooked onto her chin and pulled her up. 

“I was hoping you wanted to do that. I couldn’t survive without my princess.” Roni winked with a soft smile on her face. The smile disappeared as she looked behind Emma. The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked behind them to see a man and a woman walking up to them wearing white leather jackets. 

“Roni.” The man said. 

“You have a new toy, already?” The woman said. 

“Mary, David. She’s not a toy. Don’t you dare speak to her like that.” Roni replied, standing up straighter. The two smirked before looking Emma up and down. 

“Be careful with this one.” The man pointed to Roni. “You could get hurt.” With that, the two walked away. 

“Roni, what did he mean? Who are they?” Emma began to fire out questions. “Am I going to get hurt?” 

The brunette was quick to comfort her blonde. She pulled her into her arms and began to stroke her hair. “It’s alright. Those two are a part of a motorcycle club called the Stallions. They have been a rival of mine for a while now.”

“Are you in a motorcycle club?” 

Roni took a breath in. “Yes, called the Dark Knights. Now as for your last question. You will not be getting hurt. I told you before. I fiercely protect what is mine, and you, my dear, are mine. I will always be there to protect you, baby girl.” 

Emma pulled back to look into the deep brown eyes. “Promise?” 

  
“I promise.” The blonde nodded as she leaned in to give Roni a soft kiss.  _ Everything is going to be alright, I hope. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you want more let me know! Give me some new ideas of what to write next and/or to add to this! Be kind to one another xoxo L

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this quick little thing! If you want more, feel free to let me know! Be kind to one another. xoxo L


End file.
